Dallara SF19 Super Formula '19
|manufacturer = Super Formula (in-game) Dallara (real life) |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = 50.9 kgfm |power = 639 BHP |displacement = 2000 cc |length = 5233 mm |width = 1910 mm |height = 960 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.25 seconds |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Dallara SF19 Super Formula '19 is a racing car built by Dallara for use in the Super Formula Championship. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was introduced as part of Update 1.36. Two versions of the car are available in the game, featuring Honda and Toyota engines, respectively. Apart from different engine sounds, branding stickers and car numbers, the two cars are otherwise identical; however liveries created for each version are not interchangeable. In-game description The top level Formula Racing in Japan, the Super Formula Series switched the chassis of their race cars to the Dallara SF19 for the 2019 Season competition. The SF19 is a successor to the SF14 that was used from 2014 to 2018, also designed by Dallara of Italy. Carrying over the agile and light weight concept, the new car was made to meet the F1 safety requirement established by the FIA in 2016, including the introduction of the HALO cockpit protection system for improved safety. It also incorporates revisions in its aerodynamics to balance competition and entertainment value, improving controllability when in close proximity to other cars so that it will be easier to overtake. The car continues to use the NRE engine introduced in 2014. This is a turbocharged 2 litre inline 4 cylinder with direct injection, specially developed by Toyota and Honda under common regulations and sharing the same components such as the turbine and ECU. The maximum output is unchanged at over 542 BHP, but there is a very fierce development competition within the narrow range allowed between the two engine producers. Acquisition GT Sport Both Honda and Toyota versions of this car can be purchased in the Super Formula section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits each. Trivia *The liveries that the AI will use in GT League are based off real Formula 1 teams such as Ferrari, BMW, Force India, Jordan, Minardi and Super Aguri. *Starting from update 1.53, the center post of the halo system is made transparent to simulate the way the driver sees in real life while in cockpit view. Pictures Dallara SF19 Super Formula - Toyota '19.jpg|The Toyota-engined version of the Dallara SF19 Super Formula '19. GT Sport Liveries NOTE: Each livery has two variants: one with white trim and one with red trim, indicated by the sensor above the drivers head and the edge of the front wing. White trim liveries are also a race number higher than the red trim liveries. SF19_Honda_-_Atuohaus.jpg|GT Sport Autohaus Livery SF19_Honda_-_Blue_.jpg|GT Sport Blue+ Livery SF19_Honda_-_Blustrada_Rd.jpg|GT Sport Bluestrada Livery SF19_Toyota_-_burn.jpg|GT Sport burn Livery SF19_Honda_-_Maxwell.jpg|GT Sport Maxwell Livery SF19_Toyota_-_Mistral_Livery.jpg|GT Sport Mistral Livery SF19_Toyota_-_Performax.jpg|GT Sport Performax Livery SF19_Honda_-_Transurban.jpg|GT Sport Transurban Livery Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Super Formula Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Formula Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars